It started with her trust
by ScarlettMonroeManson
Summary: Cara's go a secret, she's in love with the mother confessor.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own legend of the seeker, nor any of the characters, as unfortunate as that is. I hope you enjoy my story. Oh and this story will loosely follow the episodes, some not so loosely such as this one. I may also make it to where I'll go back an episode or something. Like say after this one, I'll go to the episode before it so I can use that plot for a new chapter. I kinda figure that going in order would make it boring. So long as me not going in order, doesn't affect the characters or timeline. I will try not to bash any characters but if I do, I shall warn you who it is, and beg you not to hate me for it. This is not based off the books, so hopefully I won't get in trouble for posting this since Terry Goodkind does not want anyone to do Fictions on his books.**

* * *

Cara's POV:

I'm going to die in here. And with the mother confessor, no less. Not that I'm complaining. Hell, if i could choose who I could die with, she would be my first choice. It's...difficult. Having a crush on the mother confessor and knowing that I can't have her because of some prophecy. Besides, I could never hurt Richard. I owe him my life. Despite all the times that I've saved him, if he wouldn't have made the choice to save me, we'd both be dead. As for the mother confessor, well... It's going to take awhile before she trusts me. I know it's difficult, to put your trust in someone who's job it is to torture and kill innocent people. But being with Richard, has helped me to see how wrong it is. I'm not saying I won't ever torture again if need be but, I know I will feel guilty for it. Guilt. Something I haven't felt for a long time. There's this other feeling that I get quite often when I see Kahlan and Richard, even the wizard. It's the most amazing feeling in the world. I haven't felt this since...I would die for these people.

"It's so difficult to breathe in here now."  
"Yes, well. The more you talk, the less air there's going to be."

Kahlan shot a dirty look in my direction and sat down on the stone bench on the opposite end of the room. She brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. I've seen this before. She was closing herself off to prevent herself from getting hurt, something I do a lot. I walked over and sat down next to her. I watched the hourglass until I knew what I wanted to say.

"You we're right."  
"About what?"  
"You once told me it's a hard world. And that we don't get many chances to tell people...how much they mean to us."

She looked at me curiously and I turned my head to look at her.

"There's no one a mord'sith should hate more...than a confessor. I was trained to hate you...but I don't. _I love you. _And I don't want to die...without you knowing...that I consider you to be...my friend."  
"I think of you as a friend too. _I love you Cara. So much that it hurts to know that you will never feel the same._"

She lunged at me and hugged me forcefully. It shocked me so I didn't immediately hug her back, I felt her start to pull back so I brought my hands up and hugged her back. We pulled out of the hug and I sat back looking at her.

"We're going to get out of here. We both know Richard. He's coming for us. He just needs a little more time."

I suddenly got an idea and looked around for Kahlan's dagger.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna make sure he get's it."

I walked toward the dagger and picked it up.

"Cara no!"

I lifted up the dagger and aimed it at my chest.I went to stab myself but Kahlan grabbed my hand and yanked it until I dropped the dagger, then pushed me into the wall. She stood in front of the dagger in an attacking stance. I advanced towards her.

"Move out of my way."  
"No!"

No one's POV:

Cara reaches for the dagger but Kahlan grabs her arm, yanks it, and back-hand slaps her, which causes Cara's head to whip to the side and for her hair to get into her face. She then flips her hair holding her nose and back-hands Kahlan. Kahlan turns her head slowly to look at her. Then, Cara lunges at her, grabs the shoulder of Kahlan's shirt, but she pushes her away. They lunge at each other, both of them trying to land punches while blocking them. Then Kahlan grabs Cara's wrists, crosses them over each other, and pushes her backwards. Then Cara's runs at her, pushes her into the wall, and knees her in the stomach. Kahlan pushes Cara and punches her in the jaw. Then Kahlan grabs Cara's wrists, crosses them again, let's go with one hand, then spins around and back-hands her while letting go with the other. Cara's head snaps to the side and she flips her hair, grunts, and smiles sadistically. She goes to hit Kahlan but Kahlan is to fast and Cara is obviously exhausted. She turns her back to Kahlan and Kahlan hooks an arm around Cara's neck and brings her other arm up to form a loose choke hold.

"Stop pretending...like my life...means as much as yours."

Cara elbows Kahlan, grabs her arm, brings it over her head, and flips Kahlan over her shoulder.

Cara's POV:

I leaned against the wall and slid down in exhaustion. I could barely sit up so I laid down with my head near Kahlan's.

"There's. No. Air. Left."

Kahlan started gasping. She turned her head towards me and saw how close our hands were. She slid her arm in the dirt and put her hand in mine. I lightly grabbed her hand and held it. I looked up at her and she smiled, then looked up at the ceiling. The torch light started to fade then the room went black and I could no longer breathe. Suddenly, the tomb opened and a gush of cool air rushed in. I turned my head to look at the entrance and there was Richard. I let go of Kahlan's hand.

"Cara!"

He runs to Kahlan

"Are you all right?"

The D'haran runs to me. He reaches for me but I pull away.

"I'm fine!"

Richard helps Kahlan get up and I stand up slowly on my own. We exited the tomb and I took a huge breath of fresh air. I looked around for Zedd but didn't see him.

"Where's Zedd?"  
"The Nygax took over his body."

He sighed in exasperation. Kahlan and I turned to look at him in confusion.

"I'll explain later. Let's go!"


End file.
